The Final Meeting
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Before the New Era of Piracy is ushered in, Garp, Gol D. Roger, and Whitebeard have one final get together with each other...


The Final Meeting

By Slim Gohan

Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I do not make any profit off of this story. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, Toei, Shueisha, Funimation etc.**

Summary: Before the New Era of Piracy is ushered in, Garp, Roger, and Whitebeard have one last meeting together…

* * *

><p>On a Sakura Blossom Island, two of the greatest pirates the world has known were sharing a drink.<p>

"So, Whitebeard, are you SURE you do want to know the way to Raftel? I mean, if ANYONE else is going to be called 'the Pirate King,' I would rather it be you than some ugly giant pain in the ass that eats absolutely everything, or some dumbass that looks like a flamingo, or Shiki."

"…yeah, Shiki is kind of a douchebag. I don't think he would be Pirate King though. He would rather spend more time planning on doing it, instead of doing it."

"Still, offer is still on the table…."

"Nah, don't need it. I have my family. Also, I get to earthquake people in the face. So, I'm cool."

"Are you sure…?"

Roger stopped speaking as he heard footsteps approaching. "I see you've started drinking without me! Lucky I brought my own. BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Whitebeard turned around. "It's your fault, Garp. If you wanted some of the good stuff, you should have got your ass here on time. Did you fall asleep on the way, again?"

"Do they call you Whitebeard, even though you can't actually grow a beard?"

"OH, SCREW YOU GARP! I CAN GROW A BEARD JUST FINE!"

Roger smiled. "Garp, you shouldn't tweak the mighty WHITE MOUSTACHE! His temper-tantrum could rip the earth in two!"

"SCREW YOU TOO, CAPTAIN CHLAMYDIA!"

"Hey! Rouge is as pure as a Saint!"

"BWA HA HA! I don't think Newgate was talking about her…more like the *other* wenches you may have frolicked with. And Whitebeard will agree with me here, I am super surprised you actually know HOW to use your junk."

"Come on, Garp, I'm not stupid!"

"No, Roger, you're pretty stupid."

"Oh, screw you both!"

"BWA HA HA! Anyway, pour me a drink. Sengoku and Kong don't know I'm here, so when they find out, I would prefer to be drunk off my ass."

Whitebeard and Roger smiled widely, as they grabbed one of Whitebeard's massive bowls, and poured Garp an absurd amount of liquor.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I heard this from a reliable source that if you sail around the Florian Triangle, you may come across this ghost ship with a singing skeleton!"<p>

Whitebeard and Garp looked at Roger skeptically.

"…plus I heard he has, like, the best afro ever."

"BWA HA HA! Best afro ever! You should have seen me in high school. I had the biggest damn afro on the island! All of the women wanted a piece of my badass 'fro!"

"Bullshit, Garp! Everyone knows that _I_ had the best afro on any seas in high school! All the women wanted some of Newgate's Blond Ultra-Fro!"

"Guys! I'm telling you, this skeleton, I heard, has the best afro EVER. I mean, I heard it dwarfs his ship! It's a floating afro!"

Garp and Whitebeard stopped. "Well, if it is a floating afro, then I suppose it COULD be the best afro ever."

Garp nodded. "Well, that would be cool. But mine was still better. I kept a bird in that thing. I named him Choco. Best damn bird, ever."

"And then Rouge and I made sweet, passionate love."

"Whitebeard, I'm surprised the conversation didn't go like *female Garp voice* 'Oh, Roger, what is that?'"

"*Roger impression* Oh Rouge, it's been there since I've been born. I have no idea. I should ask Crocus what it is. Hey Crocus, what is this thing?"

"*Garp's Crocus impression* THAT'S YOUR PENIS, YOU IDIOT!"

"*Roger impression* Penis? I thought that is was the spare churro you're given when you're born!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU CAN GO RIGHT TO HELL!"

"BWA HA HA! Roger, I bet you did think it was a churro when you were younger!"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

"Hey Garp, I bet Rayleigh had to tell him."

"Sounds about right."

"OH COME ON!"

"Garp, he didn't deny it."

"No, he most certainly did not. I'm surprised his nickname wasn't "Captain 'no-dick' Roger.'"

" GO FUCK YOURSELVES! WITH A JAGGED BRICK!"

* * *

><p>While firmly entrenched in their storytelling, insults, and dick jokes, Whitebeard and Garp didn't notice that the sun was going down and the booze was getting low.<p>

Roger noticed. He had a message he wanted to tell them.

So, when the conversation stopped for more drink, he took advantage.

"Guys, there is a reason why I called you out here, you know."

Whitebeard and Garp were listening.

"Guys, Crocus tells me I don't have much time left. You know, this disease that I've got is going to kill me. I won't let give it the chance."

Garp took a serious face and tone. "What are you going to do, Roger?"

Roger gave an all-knowing smile. "Don't know yet. Maybe find a way to live on forever?"

Whitebeard furrowed his brow. "So Roger, does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah, Newgate, it does. This will be the last time the three of us will get together like this."

The three sat in silence for a while. Garp was the one to break it.

"You know, I was thinking Roger. You said you would live forever, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know we all will live forever. I'm the Hero. Whitebeard has an awesome moustache…"

"Thank you."

"…and has the power to destroy the world, and you're the Pirate King. All three of us will be remembered forever. It's…well…."

Whitebeard finished the thought. "…it's just a shame history can never remember the fact that the three of us could get together…."

Roger then jumped in. "…and get totally sloshed…"

"Yes, totally wasted, and just celebrate everything. Two pirates who want to kill each other, and the Marine Hero who wants to bring them to justice. And all we do is drink, joke, make fun of Roger for not knowing where his junk is, and so on."

Roger closed his eyes for a second. "I am going to miss spending time with the two of you." But then he grinned.

"So, Garp, Newgate… so how about making one more memory with me. You know, so the world has something to remember the time we spent together."

Whitebeard and Garp grinned.

"BWA HA HA! So what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>BWA HA HA! And so, Whitebeard, Roger, and I sunk an island with only a toothpick, a paperclip, and one of Newgate's sake bowls. It was one of Shiki's. That guy deserved it, because he was a prick."<strong>

**Coby and Helmeppo looked terrified. **

"**I didn't know a toothpick could do that…"**

"**Hey Helmeppo, maybe if Luffy comes down with an incurable disease, maybe we could join him and Zoro, X Drake and Eustass Kid and then sink one of Capone Bege's islands. Because he's a prick too!"**

**Garp hit both Coby and Helmeppo with Fists of Love. **

"**Boys, you are 100 years too young to have a final meeting like that! But you'll get there! BWA HA HA!"**

**Garp then turned around and walked away from his protégés. No one saw the tear Garp had in his eye, or the words he spoke soon after. **

"**Newgate, Roger…. I miss you both, my friends."**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. <strong>


End file.
